


Free as the Wind: The Start of a New Journey

by Psyche_Angel



Series: Free as the Wind: A Super Hero Human Sonic AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Sonic AU, Kind of a mix of all the things from Sonic, Kinda super hero AU, Other, Yea let's go with that. Super Hero AU, but mostly based on the game lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyche_Angel/pseuds/Psyche_Angel
Summary: Growing up, Nikki loved the adventurous legends his uncle told him. But upon finding one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds, he was granted the gift of speed. Follow him as he forges his own heroic tales as Sonic the Blue Blur, stopping the nefarious Dr. Eggman from taking over the world and befriending new allies along the way!





	Free as the Wind: The Start of a New Journey

_Legends tell of a mythic gem of an enormous size, sitting atop a floating island hidden among the clouds. It was said this jewel, the Master Emerald, was an infinite source of power which held the mighty Chaos, a god of raw energy and drive. With the Emerald’s power, the isle stayed afloat and alive, housing many inhabitants._

_A tribe of warriors and healers, the Masters Tribe, were told to have lived on the island for generations with their leader held as guardian to their powerful treasure. The people did keep relations to the world below, often trading the islands bounties with other tribes. Despite it all, very few people were lucky to have stepped foot on the isle itself and it was considered a blessing to be allowed in the mystical land._

_However, The Masters Tribe was one of war and thus had many enemies on the surface world below. Many of those down below sought out the Master Emerald for their own devices. Some to bring life to their lands. Others to bring devastation. Their greatest enemy, the Nocturnus Clan, had lost war after war in pursuit of the Emerald. Still, they could never prevail against the mighty tribe._

_That is not to say the Master Tribe never thought to abuse their power. It was said in the late reign of Chief Pachacamac, he sought to use the Master Emerald as a means to destroy the Nocturnus Clan for good. Many of his people rallied behind him, urging for war. His daughter and heiress, Tikal, begged for her people to reconsider. Alas, she watched as the flames of hatred consumed them. Their overwhelming energy surged into the Master Emerald and awakened their god._

_Only Chaos would not comply with them._

_Instead, the deity wrecked havoc in their home, causing massive storms and utter destruction in its wake. His once gentle form had grown monstrous. It was an indescribable beast. Nothing could stop him. Not even Pachacamac, who had lost his rights as Chaos’ guardian. Tikal knew the only way to save her people was to quell the god’s anger._

_She had little help, but they stood by her loyally. The first was Sian, a traveller from the land of Green Hills on the surface who had come for adventure and exploration. His swift feet and quick thinking, as well as his heart of gold, saved many from Chaos' storms and helped fight back against the monster. The second was Sian’s ward, Teri, who had travelled with his guardian for as long as he could remember.  Despite his youth, he had vast intelligence and was able to find ways to let the people escape. The third was Emi, a girl from the village with a wealth of healing practice and skill with weapons. She used this knowledge to aid in the fight against the beast as well as heal those who needed her. The fourth was Nako, the younger brother of Tikal and a warrior of the tribe. His immense strength protected his people and his sister from the danger as it was his sworn duty._

_With their strength combined, they battled the insanity of Chaos for days on end. The five took seven fragments of the Master Emerald and created a way to seal the enraged God. It was only when Tikal got close and used her own gifts were they able to calm the deity enough to seal him for good. Alas, this act was a sacrifice; in order to calm him, Tikal had to give up her life energy and her spirit was tied to the Master Emerald. To counteract Chaos, she became a goddess of order and tranquility. Her soul remained in the Master Emerald while Chaos resided in the fragments, now known as the Chaos Emeralds or the Seven Chaos._

_As thanks for their assistance, the four who stood alongside Tikal were given immense gifts to summon at will. Sian was gifted speed unrivaled to that of the strongest winds, free as his spirit and taking him wherever he pleased. Teri was granted flight to travel alongside his guardian, granting him the skies and all its bounty. Emi was granted magic, the ability to enhance her skills when her passion be like fire and summon her hammer whenever she called for it. Nako was granted strength which could move the earth itself, letting him stand strong against any adversity. These gifts were granted as for the four to guard these treasures against the threat of evil._

_Many stories are told of their adventures. Some of great valour. Some of great skill. Some of great courage. All of them spoke of how close they were, resembling that of a family. Although some are up for speculation, the most notable legend was of Sian’s death at the hands of a snake-like beast who nearly used the Seven Chaos against him and his friends. Even though the tale ended in victory for the heroes, it was at the cost of the Seven Chaos being scattered across the world and Sian’s life being forfeit._

_The tale ends with a prophecy: When One of Seven Chaos be found by the spirit of the Wind, powers be returned and Seven be found once more by Wind. Sky, Earth and Fire shall rejoin as family. Four shall protect and serve Master and Chaos as they had in times before._

* * *

 

“That makes no sense, Uncle Chuck,” A small child said, wriggling in his thick blankets.

The old man chuckled, closing his book and ruffling the child’s hair.

“It’s the story of my research, sonny boy.” Chuck set the book aside as he stood up and headed for the door. “Maybe one day, I’ll tell you one of Sian’s legends.”

The little boy nodded with a smile.

“He’s got adventures, right?” he asked. “That already makes him way past cool!”

Chuck smiled, turning off the bedroom lights.

“Nikki, my boy, I knew you would say that. Believe you me, he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Here we go.


End file.
